El secreto del D2, es secreto sólo de los dos
by HardLohve
Summary: Todos los días se ven para lo mismo, pero nunca son capaces de confesar; todos los días se eligen el uno al otro, por motivos que callan al marchar. Pero el amor siempre está ahí, en los besos, en las caricias, en las gracias de más


_**Disclaimer: Ajá, adivinaron, Suzanne Collins es la dueña, maestra y señora de todo el Capitolio, Distritos, y mutos…, yo sólo me hago eco del hueco en el eco… ¡y de forma no lucrativa, que conste!**_

_**-…-…-…-**_

Separados. Siempre llegan separados. Ah, ah, pero no por temor a que la gente sepa lo que hacen, que bah, sino, simplemente, porque eso sería darle la importancia que ambos temen aceptar, por miedo a equivocarse y dar de más.

Caminan con agiliza, con deliberada lentitud; aunque en el fondo desean ir corriendo, volar a los brazos de su cruz.

Frente a frente se encuentran, llegados de rutas distintas; cara a cara se tientan, retándose de nuevo a escondidas.

Saludos de cortesía…, miradas de complicidad; palabras de añoranza, escondidas tras gestos sin importancia.

Rodeados de otras amistades, no pueden correr y abrazarse; y mientras disfrazan por fuera sus emociones, avanzan seguros a entrenarse.

Amigos desde pequeños, desde que él se atrevió a protegerla; amantes sin proponerlo, cuando ella en secreto admitió quererlo.

Lealtades aseguradas, tentadas a quebrarse; amistad reafirmada, entre lágrimas, amores y carne.

Juntos traspasan la puerta, hablando siempre en voz alta; pero bajo los pasos de la gente, se susurran: temía que hoy no volvieras.

Roces de piel, que dejan un rastro electrizante; promesas de ser un día más de nuevo, compañeros, aliados…, amantes.

Cualquiera preguntaría por qué no confesar; ¿qué tiene de malo decir la verdad?.

Y ellos no tendrían más que decir, Los Juegos, La Cosecha, la posibilidad de salir.

Porque adoran a su Distrito, sí, desean darles el orgullo de vencer; pero a costa de ver destrozadas sus ilusiones, no, a ese precio no lo pueden ofrecer.

Entrenarse todos los días, es su forma de redimirse, de pedir perdón, de castigar lo que hacen.

Porque aunque jueguen a amarse, tienen claro que en realidad el juego auténtico no es otro que caer, por mentir, a la capitoliana red.

Si lo normal es fingir, ellos seguirán fingiendo; si lo normal es callar, ellos seguirán callando.

Pero no por proteger su propia vida -por ser posibles tributos, eso es un dominio que nunca han tenido- lo harán, el uno, sólo por no arriesgar, el corazón del otro.

Porque, ¿quienes son ellos, para romper con lo cotidiano? ¡Ah sí! dos simples enamorados, dispuestos siempre a negarlo.

Porque ¿quienes son los demás, para saber cómo o cuando ellos se aman? gente sin importancia, atascados en su amargura, con el poder de marcarles distancia.

Llegan, y en las colchonetas se ponen a calentar; llegan, y en las armas se vuelven a aplicar.

Flexiones, abdominales, correteos, obstáculos por saltar; lanzamiento de armas, desgarrones de cuchillos, paredes que escalar.

Y entre jadeos de forcejeo y esquivación de puñetazos, la lengua sólo se usa para respirar; las palabras no se forman, porque en ellos pierde toda utilidad.

Ya no es necesario hablarse, de tan compenetrados que están.

Perdedores de su destino, condenados a ser tributos. Fieles sin admitirlo, aun queriendo fingirlo.

Amistad que roza el límite de lo debido, cuando practican lo prohibido; lealtad sin juras, renovada a golpe de anhelantes sonrisas.

Destinos ya echados, vecinos de un mismo camino; chicos que pisan el vacío, al que prefieren caer unidos.

Todos los días se ven para lo mismo, pero nunca son capaces de confesar; todos los días se eligen el otro al uno, por motivos que callan al marchar.

Sólo explican -Le escojo a él, porque aprendo, la escojo a ella, porque me formo- sin mencionar después que la elección no es la voluntad de la razón, sino los impulsos propios del corazón.

¡Zas! patada; ¡zas! codazo; ¡zas, zas, zas! Se empujan, se embisten, se tratan de desarmar. Corren, sudan, saltan, giran, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más.

Sólo pretenden ser una pareja mas, de las tantas que hay en el gimnasio; compañeros que se ejercitan por día, para vencer el cansancio.

Parejas de tributos que entrenan a escondidas, bajo horarios propios de la familia.

En su afán de aparentar compañerismo, hacen, repiten, al mismo ritmo que los demás. Afilan, gritan, chocan, golpean…, como los que les rodean, pero en ningún momento se paran a mirarse, a hablarse, a ayudarse…, a preguntar el porqué.

El por qué, todos los días, a pesar del dolor, se vuelven a ver. El por qué no es posible gritar, cuando la angustia y el miedo carcomen sin cesar.

El por qué no se pueden olvidar, si nunca se han dicho abiertamente la verdad. El por qué dejarse sangrar, si al día siguiente la Arena les cobijará.

El por qué aplauden a los que juegan, si después mojan la almohada al pensar que la persona que tanto aman, puede ser la siguiente en marchar.

Sin embargo, ambos saben; saben bien que ella entrena con él, porque sabe que acabará aprendiendo. Él entrena con ella, porque sabe que un día más, saldrá sabiendo.

Sabiendo que en sus ojos no hay furia, no hay celos, sólo un placer desenfrenado.

Sabiendo que entre sus golpes, encontrará una caricia furtiva, un gesto cariñoso, un guiño no receloso.

Sabiendo que en el choque de cuerpos, sus labios se robarán el aliento, se prometerán un amor eterno, se besarán sin aspavientos.

Sabiendo que siempre, en la colchoneta del fondo, en la sombra de tarimas, la sacará un pequeño suspiro, la provocará un vergonzoso gemido, la penetrará sin remilgos.

Sabiendo que ella le rodeará, le besará, le atraerá, con las piernas, con los brazos; que empujando, estimulando y contoneando, le dará más, le morderá para no gritar, se abrirá a él para disfrutar.

Sabiendo que un día más podrá probar sus besos, mordisquear sus pechos, excitarla en el cuello.

Sabiendo que ella le arañará sin quererlo, le saboreará lo duro, le complacerá continuo.

Sabiendo que ni siquiera al terminar estarán saciados, que se besarán mientras se visten apresurados, y que tendrán otra noche repleta de recuerdos.

Pero sobre todo, sabiendo que al despedirse, sólo una palabra terminará la rutina:

Un gracias, que es un te quiero. Un gracias, que es un mañana te espero.

Un gracias, que es un te juro, te juro, que sólo por ti muero.

Un gracias, que es el símbolo, de un secreto compartido.

Un gracias, que es un mimo, un beso…, a parar, recto, justo en el centro del pecho.


End file.
